<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Remembered by SEF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545524">What Is Remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF'>SEF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Causes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Uhura's Song - Janet Kagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Cats, Friendship/Love, Gen, New Vulcan, Plague, Podfic Welcome, Rescue Missions, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The felinoid people of Eeiauo are dying in massive numbers, and Spock knows full well that the disease will spread to humans in his new timeline. Alone on New Vulcan, he's no longer able to save worlds himself. So he must decide whether to share his memories and how to send the young Enterprise crew to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Causes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Women of Star Trek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><a href="https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000FC0W0G/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i0">Uhura's Song</a>, by Janet Kagan</b> (1985), is a novel about the original Star Trek characters that has always made me happy. This is my reprise.</p>
<p><b>Sonnet 29, William Shakespeare</b><br/>            When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,<br/>            I all alone beweep my outcast state,<br/>            And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,<br/>            And look upon myself and curse my fate,<br/>            Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,<br/>            Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,<br/>            Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,<br/>            With what I most enjoy contented least;<br/>            Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,<br/>            Haply I think on thee, and then my state,<br/>            (Like to the lark at break of day arising<br/>            From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven’s gate;<br/>               For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings<br/>               That then I scorn to change my state with kings.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>New Vulcan, 2262 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Svod, the oldest remaining member of the Vulcan High Council, leaned across the gleaming semicircular table. “You have not been a Starfleet officer for a century, Spock. Do you believe its prime directive still binds you?” </p><p>That was a question lined with traps. Spock considered. “It may not, sir, but I took that oath because I believed it was essential to protecting other civilizations from the negative impacts of interstellar exploration and explorers. I retain that belief, as I believe the council does.”</p><p>“Yet you come here asking to countermand our attachment to this directive. Why?”</p><p>Spock clasped his hands behind his back. He spoke as if writing a list. “My situation is peculiar. Both the prime directive and the injunction against changes to the timeline are at stake. My incursion into this timeline has resulted in the destruction of Vulcan, a planet I deem necessary to the stability of the Federation. I have information that may, or may not, help restore our civilization and contribute to the peace and prosperity of this galaxy. I believe it may save many lives. Yet I am not qualified alone to determine whether, or how much, to speak.”</p><p>Sarek called from the far end of the table. “And why, Spock, do you bring matters of galactic concern to this small body?”</p><p>Spock locked eyes with his father’s counterpart and then every elder in turn. </p><p>“I have no doubt of the Federation’s response.” Politics would always be central there. “I come here because I know that you will apply both reason and the way of Surak to my question. And because I know that you can never forget that I am flawed, and that prediction, even with substantial data, is dangerous.”</p><p>“Well said,” the chair responded. “Will you await us?” </p><p>Spock bowed his head and retreated to the antechamber of the council room. There he sat on a stone ledge carved from the pink granite of New Vulcan. </p><p>He allowed his mind to wander. The council’s underground rooms were the most peaceful on this new planet, a testimony to the command the council members exercised over their thoughts. Like all Vulcan survivors, their minds had been seared by the death cries of billions. Future generations might someday contemplate the annihilation of Vulcan without despair, just as the heirs of Surak had incorporated his shock and horror into their philosophy. But no member of the current generation, Spock included, would ever be whole again. He marveled at the emotional control and commitment to nonviolence that had allowed the council members not only to live on, but to walk their chosen path with dignity.</p><p>He had anticipated a lengthy wait, but it was only 2.3 hours later when he was called back before the council. </p><p>“You may speak, Spock,” T’Daj said softly. “You cannot be bound by an oath of noninterference in a timeline you fully inhabit—indeed, a timeline you precipitated. We recognize the fallibility of prediction as well as the imperative to grant free choice to all sentient life.”</p><p>“Have you addressed the inauspicious gaps in my memory?” </p><p>“Yes, we have seen the report of the new Gol High Master. The vagaries of age and trauma are well known to us. Speak what you will.” </p><p>Spock bowed his head in acquiescence and began his story.</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks of briefings passed in a blur as Spock told the High Council—with strict limitations on nonessential detail—that the Klingons <em> could </em>be brought to a treaty, the Borg posed an existential threat, and defeat of the Dominion would require nonhuman allies. For extended days he discussed the subject that had occupied half his life: the Romulan empire, its people, its factions, and its kinship with the Vulcan of old. </p><p>He concluded by describing for a silent audience the supernova whose expansion had resulted in the destruction of Romulus and many other worlds, including, ultimately, Vulcan itself. </p><p>Beyond that point, no explanations were needed. The silence extended for several minutes, finally to be broken by the youngest of the council members. </p><p>“Why did the Romulans not accept the data and evacuate their worlds?” </p><p>Spock, exhausted now, did not hide his wash of feeling. “Because, councilor, they did not wish to believe it.”</p><p>“That is sufficient, Spock,” the chair said. “Thank you. You are fatigued. You may return to your home. We will have a physician attend you.”</p>
<hr/><p>The council’s designated physician was not nearly as abrasive as Dr. McCoy, but Spock found him irritating nonetheless. Age and fatigue had not curtailed his need for privacy and control.</p><p>After an extended analysis of his bio readings, the doctor shook his head. "I regret I am ill-equipped to assist you, Spock. As you know, few healers have survived the disaster and none have expertise in cross-species vulcanoids.</p><p>"I have consulted Dr...” he struggled with the pronunciation but managed it, ”McCoy’s records, but they were not pertinent.”</p><p>"Dr. McCoy is rapidly acquiring expertise in the treatment of my counterpart, but cross-species gerontology is currently beyond him.”</p><p>"You are not elderly.” </p><p>”Not for a Vulcan; you are correct. It appears hybrid vigor is not at play in my case.”</p><p>"The Vulcan High Council has instructed me to seek out any physician who could assist. No Vulcan is expendable in these times.”</p><p>"I know of none who surpass your expertise."</p><p>The doctor tipped his head in stiff acknowledgment. "The Federation has told me of a specialist in vulcanoid hybrids who is currently working on the outskirts of the Romulan Empire. That physician will attend you in eight standard days.” </p><p>Spock began to speak, but the doctor raised a hand against any objection. "The council will not permit you to decline."</p><p>Spock acceded. "Then I will await your call." </p><p>After the doctor's departure, he meditated on all the people he had chosen not to save. The council had determined not to hear of, say, a starship hurtled into the Delta quadrant, much less events that, if prevented, might save a few lives. He could not fault their choices; interference was noxious and death would come for all. </p><p>Still, this timeline’s Federation had been hobbled by terrorism as well as the destruction of Vulcan. Spock hoped the history he had told would help the few remaining Vulcans guide the Federation to a better future. He saw no other way to atone for his failed mission, which had carried such a staggering loss.</p>
<hr/><p>In subsequent days Spock’s “nephew,” ten-year-old Sbirek, took up a small room in his apartment. In fact Sbirek was a distant relative Sarek had taken under his wing after the catastrophe. Sarek had suggested that, due to his heavy schedule, it might serve well if Sbirek spent time with Spock. The boy wished to be a scientist and an explorer, and he would enjoy Spock’s stories of life in Starfleet. Both Sarek and Spock knew this was an excuse to provide Spock with company.</p><p>While Sbirek worked on physics problems, Spock dozed in a chair. He had taken to listening to Federation news reports—less for the content than for the familiar accents of humans similar to his old friends. He sat up abruptly when he realized he had missed a significant story. </p><p>“Sbirek, can you repeat that last sentence?” </p><p>The child looked up and said “Ambassador Sunfall of Ennien appeared before the Federation Council today seeking help with an outbreak of disease on Eeiauo.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sbirek. <em> Thank you.</em>” And, he added to himself, thank whatever god had prodded his broken memory with such a sharp stick. He rose and placed two calls: one to Sarek, and the other to the <em> Enterprise </em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Fortunately, <em> Enterprise </em>was not out of reach. When his door chimed two days later, Spock summoned Lt. Uhura into his (relatively) cool, dim dining room. “Please come in, Lieutenant. I'm grateful for your prompt visit to these hostile climes.”</p><p>Uhura stepped lightly into the apartment, her ponytail swinging. Spock took a moment to appreciate the warm touch of her presence, a gift his counterpart, not he, had earned. He waved her into a chair across the table from him. </p><p>“I don't consider New Vulcan a hostile climate, Ambassador.”</p><p>He lay his hand on the clay pitcher he had replicated to match one favored by his mother. “But an uncomfortable one, I suspect.”</p><p>“A bit awkward,” she confessed. “I hardly know you and yet...I should know you well.”</p><p>“I understand.” Spock poured a large glass of cool water and placed it before her. “Perhaps it would help to think of me as Spock’s older brother. After all, we do share a father here. And I believe such relationships are often awkward.”</p><p>The idea seemed to please Uhura. "That makes sense,” she said. “Vulcans might well come with much older brothers-in-law.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Spock coughed. He folded his hands on the table in front of him. “Lieutenant, I have attempted not to interfere unduly with my brother’s life. But recent news has compelled me to...reconsider.”</p><p>Uhura’s head tilted as she listened intently. Spock felt a misplaced pang of recognition. </p><p>He continued. “As a result, I wished to ask you about some aspects of your life—not exceptionally intrusive questions, I believe. But of course you may choose not to answer or to assist my pursuit in any way. Would you like time to weigh the personal and ethical issues?”</p><p>Uhura’s eyebrow rose. She started to speak but broke off. Instead she pushed back in her chair and eyed him closely. Seconds ticked by. “You’ve already considered those issues.” </p><p>“I have consulted the Vulcan High Council,” he acknowledged. “However, the council does not direct you.”</p><p>She nodded and leaned forward in her chair. For a moment he thought she might clasp his hands in hers. “I trust your judgment. Ask your questions.”</p><p>"Thank you, Lieutenant. You honor me.” Spock cleared his throat. "I believe you are a talented musician here, as in my timeline?”</p><p>That was clearly not the question she had expected. She laughed. "I like to think I am."</p><p>"And have you ever encountered an Eeiauoan musician called Sunfall of Ennien?”</p><p>“The diplomat, you mean? No, never. But I saw a news clip about her a few days ago, and it mentioned that she’s a celebrated singer and dancer. Why would you ask about that, sir?”</p><p>“In my timeline, you were friends who exchanged many songs. You learned her language.”</p><p>“Really? That sounds wonderful.”</p><p>Spock nodded. “Unfortunately, in this timeline, your immediate graduation into service on the <em> Enterprise </em>excluded you from the posting that resulted in that friendship.”</p><p>"And that's important?”</p><p> Spock didn't answer. "Do you recall the content of the news clip?"</p><p>"Sunfall was requesting Federation assistance with an epidemic on Eeiauo."</p><p>"Yes. In my timeline, the Eeiauoans did not seek help until an even more disastrous recurrence of this disease. You and your knowledge of the Eeiauoans were essential to finding a cure."</p><p>"Oh." Uhura pondered. "So we could help sooner this time, except that I don't know Sunfall."</p><p>"That may be true, although...assumptions are extremely dangerous in cases such as this.”</p><p>"But the Eeiauoans are Federation members, aren’t they? It's not a matter of the prime directive. If I can help, I want to! Can I meet Sunfall?”</p><p>"There are other parties involved, Lieutenant, with ramifications that I cannot predict. However, armed with your information and the permission of the Vulcan High Council, I will now bring my concerns to the Federation. If history is a guide, your <em> Enterprise </em>will play a significant role in addressing this pandemic, and soon.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Uhura was valiantly struggling to restrain her curiosity. “Then I’ll take my leave, sir. It seems I have some practicing to do.”</p>
<hr/><p><em> Aboard  </em>Enterprise</p><p> </p><p>Seated at the briefing room table, Spock felt like an ancestral ghost at a family dinner. He was surrounded by people who had profoundly shaped his earlier life—Kirk, Scott, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and McCoy—in addition to his younger counterpart. Only Sunfall of Ennien was largely unknown to him. Yet all these people were unaware of who he was or what they meant to him. Even his biological twin seemed baffled by the story he had just told. </p><p>Oddly, the most sympathetic character in the room was Dr. McCoy. "Look, he’s told us it's a bacteriophage and a common childhood illness on Sivao. If this thing gets off Eeiauo, and it can infect adults across felinoid <em> and </em>humanoid species, the mortality rate could be terrifying. Let’s just go and get the cure before this thing spreads.”</p><p>Commander Spock’s irritation was palpable. He swiveled in his chair and addressed the ambassador directly. “I do not understand the logic of undertaking such a mission when lives are at stake and all pertinent authorities have agreed that you may assist us. Why not simply produce the cure?” </p><p>Kirk rolled his eyes. “Spock, he’s already told you the plant, the planet, and how to find it. Do <em> you </em>take arcane medical data when you set out to stop a supernova?” </p><p>“No, Captain, but I do not forget essential chemical formulae. And if I did, such information would be retrievable via a mind meld.”</p><p>"That has been attempted. It was not successful." That quieted Spock, although the ambassador suspected more questions would be forthcoming. He hoped they would emerge in private.</p><p>Uhura waded into the silence. “Ambassador, you haven’t explained what happened on Sivao. What can we expect?” </p><p>“That iss my question as well,” Sunfall interjected from her seat next to Uhura. Spock had to remind himself that until recent days she had never hoped to meet her distant Sivaoan relatives.</p><p>He steepled his fingers on the tabletop and spoke slowly. “We beamed a team of five down to one of their tent-camps: the captain, Uhura, Chekov, myself, and a Dr. Evan Wilson.” </p><p>“Who?” McCoy asked.</p><p>“You were already on Eeiauo, Doctor, treating the plague, as we did not then know that humans were at risk. Dr. Wilson stood in for you as CMO, but she cannot be found in this timeline.” He corrected himself. “Rather, Starfleet has found a male physician of the same name, but he does not have...the same skill set.” His counterpart would verify that statement, the ambassador knew.</p><p>“We’ll be better off with you, Bones,” Kirk said.</p><p>“The choice of team must be yours, Captain, of course.” Ambassador Spock hesitated. “Vulcanoids are, or then were, not at risk.” He turned to Chekov. “While you were an enormously helpful participant, Mr. Chekov, you rapidly developed the most dangerous version of the disease, likely as a result of contact with Sivaoan children. The Sivaoans called the disease ‘noisy baby’ because it typically resulted in mild upset in their kits.”</p><p>“The Long Death,” Sunfall said softly. Tens of thousands of her people were dead or dying.</p><p>“Yes.” The ambassador paused to honor her grief while he ruthlessly attempted to repress his own. A questioning look from his younger self indicated the failure of the effort.</p><p>He went on. “We were dealing with a third, massive surge of the disease on Eeiauo accompanied by an incursion into human populations. Today we—you—have the opportunity to end this disease during the second wave.” </p><p>Sunfall’s black velvet ears flicked forward at his encouragement. </p><p>Kirk surveyed the table. “Other questions?”</p><p>“Why tent-kemps, sir?” Chekov asked. </p><p>“The Sivaoans are semi-nomadic but capable of building beautiful permanent structures when necessary. Living lightly on the land is fundamental to their culture.”</p><p>“Weaponry?” Scott asked. </p><p>“We saw little; none advanced. However, they have a deep understanding of the scientific method, and their medical science is roughly equivalent to that of twentieth-century Earth. Remarkably, they do not record data, even in the form of books, as they possess virtually infallible memories. Hence the importance of their oral tradition.”</p><p>“How does music figure into this, Ambassador?” Uhura asked.</p><p>“The story songs you learned from Sunfall were essential in several ways, Lieutenant. They led us to the planet, they inclined the Sivaoans to accept our company, and, with a change of key, one song eventually led a Sivaoan physician to recognize the disease and its treatment. One dose of the sdalk plant cured Mr. Chekov. Once synthesized, it can end the epidemic.”</p><p>“If we know the name of the disease and they have a ready treatment,” Kirk said, “isn’t this just a standard diplomatic negotiation?” </p><p>“It is essentially a first contact, Captain, as the Sivaoans have purposely forgotten the technology of spacecraft. I will allow Ambassador Sunfall to describe the ecological disaster and political schism that caused her people to be cast out of Sivao two millennia ago. Our party found that both the Sivaoans and the dying Eeiauoan exiles were still so ashamed that they could not speak of those matters to their own children, much less to outsiders.”</p><p>“I do not know if I can sspeak of it,” Sunfall said. “But I will try.” </p><p>“The challenge, Captain, is that the Sivaoans refused to accept that any members of our party were adults. Accordingly, they would not discuss the Eeiauoans with us at all. I fear your team may encounter dismissal as well.</p><p>“To prove our maturity, we were required to make a dangerous trek armed only with spears. Our survival was a very near thing. Even then, it was an outcast, not the local authorities, who made the vital connection between noisy baby and the devastating disease we knew.”</p><p>Kirk grinned. “They thought <em> you </em>were immature? What hope is there for us?”</p><p>The ambassador allowed the joke to circle the room before he answered. “I see at least two possibilities, Captain, and they contradict each other. One is that you do not mention the Eeiauoans at all and simply request assistance in finding a treatment for noisy baby in adult humans. The Sivaoans may be willing to trust Dr. McCoy with such information. He is considerably less childlike than Dr. Wilson.”</p><p>The doctor snorted. “I’ll bet.”</p><p>“And the other option?” </p><p>“Add Sunfall of Ennien to the landing party. She is an adult of their own species—sizable as a panther and armed with teeth and claws. She is also an experienced diplomat. Though the Sivaoans may recoil at her presence initially, she can assure them that her people have survived exile and would welcome a reunion with their ancestors. She also possesses the gift of song, which the people of Sivao greatly prize. Together she and Lt. Uhura would make a powerful case for joining the Federation.” </p><p>Uhura favored the ambassador with a wide smile. Sunfall’s golden eyes were fixed pleadingly on Kirk. </p><p>The captain shifted in his seat. “All right. This will require some thought. Bones, do you have all the info you need?”</p><p>“I do. Speed counts, Jim.”</p><p>“I hear you. We’ll be underway as soon as possible. But I want to hear all the mission details from you, Ambassador Spock, before you disembark.” </p><p>He bowed his head. “Of course.”</p><p>“Since you’ve agreed to travel with us, Ambassador Sunfall, perhaps you and Uhura can start work on the music, language, and cultural issues we all should understand. No need to decide the landing party now. I’ll want to go over the pros and cons with you.”</p><p><em>“Yess,</em> please.”</p><p>“All right, people. Dismissed. Sulu, lay in a course. Scotty, get ready to push your engines.”</p><p>A chorus of “Aye, sirs” followed. </p><p>“Ambassador Spock, you’re with me.”</p><p>“Aye, sir,” Spock murmured.</p>
<hr/><p>Jim Kirk’s cabin aboard this <em> Enterprise </em>had not yet acquired many personal possessions. Spock found its unfamiliarity vaguely disturbing but decided to take the sensation as a reminder that this Kirk was not identical to the one he knew so well.</p><p>“Please, sit down.” Here in his quarters Kirk was more deferential. He didn't take a seat himself. “I read your report, and I’ll circulate it shipwide—thank you. Plenty of details there.”</p><p>Spock had no difficulty understanding the subtext. “But you wish to know more of the...big picture?”</p><p>Kirk grinned. “You <em> do </em>know me.”</p><p>“If you do not find the cure, millions will die who did not die before. The Federation is already staggering under the loss of Vulcan. This mission is vital. It is possible the <em> Enterprise </em>will never undertake a more important one.”</p><p>Kirk crossed his arms against his chest. “Somebody at Starfleet has grasped the problem.”</p><p>Meaning, Spock thought, that Kirk had already been instructed to take any actions necessary to obtain the cure. Understandable, distasteful, and likely to be counterproductive in the long term.</p><p>“The reconciliation of Sivao and Eeiauo may prove significant, Jim. The Federation needs strong allies now. How developments play out in this timeline I do not know and would not care to speculate. But do not take this lightly. This is not a smash-and-grab mission. The safety of your crew is at stake, as well as millions of lives.”</p><p>“So why do I get the feeling you’re holding out on me?”</p><p> “Ah. A personal matter.”</p><p>Kirk straddled the seat across from him and quirked a smile. “Does it have something to do with this Dr. Wilson?” </p><p>“It seems my thoughts are transparent.”  </p><p>Kirk waved a hand. “You don’t lie, but you do deflect. And omit. Tell me about her.” </p><p>Spock hadn’t spoken with anyone about Evan Wilson in decades. He luxuriated in the opportunity. “She was an extraordinary woman. Tiny in stature, energetic and curious—</p><p>“Childlike.”</p><p>“—a brilliant doctor, McCoy’s equal, but also possessing great skill in computing, engineering, and hand-to-hand combat.” </p><p>Kirk whistled. ‘That’s quite a skill set.”</p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>“So why not say so?”</p><p>“You—my Kirk, McCoy, and I agreed to downplay her role in our mission to Sivao.”</p><p>“Because…”</p><p>“After her reassignment, we discovered that she was not, in fact, a Starfleet officer.”</p><p>Kirk was quick. “That Starfleet doctor you mentioned. So why was she with you?”</p><p>Spock appreciated the phrasing of the question. “From her actions, I can only conclude that she was there to save lives in a galactic pandemic. And she did.” </p><p>“You were in love with her.”</p><p>Now that <em> was </em>surprising. “No, Jim. In matters of the heart I have hewed more closely to the Vulcan way than either my father or your Spock. I was not ‘in love’ with either Lt. Uhura or Dr. Wilson. I did admire Evan Wilson and cherished her friendship. I do not count that as inconsequential.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Kirk said, abashed. “So what happened to her?”</p><p>“She left the <em> Enterprise </em> in her own warp-capacity vessel, the <em> Dr. James Barry.</em> I ought to have realized early on that the name was a hint about her own history and personality. She enjoyed dropping clues; it became a sort of game for us, similar to the Narat do-toh, a challenge that Vulcan children enjoy. The captain and Dr. McCoy came to think of her as a pirate, if you are inclined toward a romantic version of nautical piracy. The Sivaoans who interacted with her concluded she was CloudShape, a trickster celebrated in their songs.” </p><p>“And you?” </p><p>Spock shook his head. “She was those things and much more. I could not categorize her.” </p><p>“Can this mission succeed without her?” </p><p>That was the most important reason why Spock had not wished to elaborate on Dr. Wilson. He met his captain’s eyes. “In this timeline, Jim, we must all do without people who are essential to us.”</p><p>Kirk made a sour face. “ ‘The graveyards are full of indispensable men,’ ” he quoted. </p><p>Spock nodded. “A terrible lesson for all ages. But I know you and your crew will serve well. Do not rely on my advice, Jim. Much may have changed.”</p><p>Kirk had no response. </p><p>“With your permission, Captain, I’ll take my leave. I wish to say goodbyes before I depart.”</p>
<hr/><p>Spock stopped first at Lt. Uhura’s cabin, where he found Sunfall curled on the bed beside Uhura, helping with lyrics for an Eeiauoan song. Apparently the two women had formed a quick friendship in this timeline as well. Spock was pleased. In this at least he had done well.</p><p>“Ambassador!” Uhura sprang up with her joyeuse in hand. “Listen to this!” She launched into a cheery hunting song in Eeiauoan, complete with triumphant yips. Her early grasp of the feline language was already impressive. </p><p>“Thank you for that. I had not hoped to hear such songs again. You are remarkable, Lieutenant.”</p><p>“She iss,” Sunfall’s whiskers twitched. </p><p>“I would remind you, though, that slashbacks are extremely dangerous predators. You must take great care.”</p><p>“We will,” Sunfall said. “I will protect her.” </p><p>Spock took the promise seriously. “I hope it will not be necessary, but I wish you both well. Ambassador Sunfall, I hope you will take pride in your people’s accomplishments in exile. You ought feel no shame in illness.”</p><p>Sunfall’s long black tail flicked. If Spock had ever known the meaning of the gesture, he had forgotten it.</p><p>Uhura put down her instrument and stood before him. “You’re leaving then?” </p><p>“It is time.”</p><p>“Can one hug a Vulcan brother-in-law goodbye?” </p><p>He allowed himself a small smile and a fractional shake of the head. He lifted his right hand in the ta’a. “Peace and long life, my sister.” </p><p>Uhura pressed her left hand lightly to his, and her delight and astonishment shot through him. For the first time he glimpsed how it might be possible that she could love Spock. Overcome, he ducked his head in embarrassment and left.</p>
<hr/><p>A brief stint in the turbolift allowed Spock to regain his composure. He emerged onto the bridge, where Chekov manned the navigation station and Sulu had the conn. For a moment he pictured himself bent over the science station, where a young ensign now sat. But that nostalgia was saccharine, so he quashed it and stepped closer to the captain’s chair. </p><p>Sulu swiveled to greet him. ”Ambassador! Have you come to say goodbye?”</p><p>“I have. And to wish you all well. Especially you, Mr. Chekov. Please remember that your haploid group puts you at great risk for illness.” </p><p>“And kicks me off the landing party, I expect,” Chekov said glumly.</p><p>“My apologies.”</p><p>Chekov laughed. “I can live with it, sir.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>All the eyes on the bridge were on him now, and Spock acknowledged each officer. “Good luck to you all. You have many lives to save.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Sulu said. “We’ll hope to do as well as you did.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Thank you all.”</p>
<hr/><p>Spock’s next stop was the engine room. Even if Mr. Scott weren’t on duty, he would have been drawn to the beating heart of the <em> Enterprise</em>. In a room like this he had died for <em> Enterprise</em>. But he was too old now to repeat the deed. He would have to find other ways to serve. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Spock.” </p><p>His heart leapt to be called by his name. “Mr. Scott. I could not depart without inspecting your engines.” </p><p>“Aye, and what do ye think of them?” </p><p>“They are, and always will be, the best in the fleet.” </p><p>“If I have any say in the matter.”</p><p>Recent discussions of Evan Wilson prompted an entertaining thought. “Tell me, Mr. Scott, have you ever experienced fluctuations in the Bodner lines?” </p><p>“In this beauty? Never. What makes you ask that?”</p><p>Spock shook his head. “A time anomaly. Best unexplained.” </p><p>“Well, I’m glad not ta have that problem anyway. Can I interest you in a wee dram before you leave?”</p><p>“That is best left to those who can appreciate it, Mr. Scott. But thank you.” He raised his hand in salute. “Live long and prosper, my friend.” </p><p>“And you, Mr. Spock. Though now you’ll have me checking those lines more often. Come back again and I’ll show them off to you.”</p><p>“I’m certain I would enjoy that.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sickbay was next. McCoy was in his office consulting with someone at Starfleet Headquarters about quarantine measures and possible therapeutics for the Long Death. </p><p>The gaps in Spock’s memory had made this mission necessary; the delay in distributing a cure would cost many lives. Shamed by his frailty, he closed his eyes and listened.</p><p>“Ambassador Spock! Are you ill?” </p><p>He opened his eyes. “No, Doctor, merely awaiting you. Do you have any more questions before I disembark?” </p><p>Disregarding all Vulcan courtesy—<em> so </em> like his counterpart—the doctor took Spock’s arm and propelled him into a chair. </p><p>“Well, you look green around the gills to me.” </p><p>“Green is normal, and I have no gills,” Spock said solemnly. </p><p>McCoy harrumphed. “Hop up on the biobed and show me.”</p><p>“I am too old to hop, Doctor. I am fatigued. I will rest after beamdown, I assure you.”</p><p>“You’re letting that whippersnapper doppelganger get to you, aren’t you?” </p><p>“I understand his frustration.” Spock almost smiled. “But if the opportunity arises, I would advise against engaging with a Dr. McCoy who is more than a century younger than you.”</p><p>“Noted.” McCoy sank into a chair himself. “What’s it like, seeing another you living another life?”  </p><p>“It offers a remarkable glimpse of self-knowledge. One that reveals both regrets and possibilities.”</p><p>“To see ourselves as others see us, eh?”</p><p>“Truly.” He abruptly changed topics. “You may find this mission and this pandemic extremely trying, Doctor. Let Spock and others assist you.” </p><p>“Are you trying to tell me something?” </p><p>“In my time you exhausted yourself caring for the sick while researching remedies. In this timeline you play another role. I cannot predict the outcome for anyone, least of all you.”</p><p>McCoy sighed and scrubbed his face. Worry had already worn him down. “Well, that’s always true, isn’t it? You’ve given us a huge head start. Now it’s up to us.” </p><p>“It is.” Spock rose. “I did not have the opportunity to thank your counterpart for his care, so allow me to thank you instead.”</p><p>McCoy’s head jerked up. “Spock!”</p><p>He was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>The ambassador’s last stop was Spock’s quarters. He would have spared himself the encounter if he could have done so without consequence. </p><p>The door swept open as soon as he approached. He stepped into the warm, red dark and greeted his counterpart.</p><p>“The <em> Enterprise </em>disembarks in 21.3 minutes,” young Spock said. </p><p>“I am aware. I believe you had questions.” </p><p>“I just received your report from the captain.” </p><p>The ambassador’s brow rose. “And?”</p><p>“How could you have forgotten?! You were a scientist.”</p><p>“May I?” The ambassador lowered himself into a chair. “You were not affected, then, by the destruction of Vulcan?” </p><p>An obvious flash of anger. “Of course I was. Pain, but not massive memory loss.” </p><p>Deflect and omit, Spock thought. Our forte. </p><p>“You are young,” he said. <em> You  </em>are not alone, he wanted to add. You do not fully appreciate your loss. But that was unfair. “Your life experiences differ from mine, but I grieve with thee.” He reached out to lightly touch his counterpart’s sleeve.</p><p><em>“Aah!”</em> The younger Spock recoiled in shock and stumbled backward, nearly falling. </p><p>The ambassador rushed to his feet, appalled by his own lack of control. “Spock, please forgive me. I should have realized that your mind is too similar to my own.”</p><p>Spock stared at him in horror. “You felt…” He pressed both hands to his head. “But those were whole <em> systems </em>. Planets of Andorians, Dre0hwas, Romulans, many others...billions. Tens of billions.” </p><p>“Our Romulan cousins, yes. The others were but a whisper, as their minds do not resonate with ours. I do apologize, most deeply. Their pain should be only mine to bear.”</p><p>
  <em> “You acted to save them.”</em>
</p><p>That helped, more than Spock could have dreamed. “And yet I failed. Now you pay the cost of that failure: our mother, our people, our home.” </p><p>As the shaken commander struggled for a response, the intercom whistled. “Ambassador Spock, to the transporter room, please.”</p><p>The ambassador hesitated. “I did have one request. A warning, perhaps. It seems a bit...ironic at this moment.”</p><p>“Speak.” </p><p>“It is merely this: do not allow yourself or others to forget, even if it alleviates pain. I have done so, and I regret the outcome. Remember Surak. If we do not embrace the pain of our ancestors, it cannot be born again as compassion.”</p><p>“As wisdom,” the commander corrected. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Young Spock lifted his hand in the ta’a. “Live long and prosper, Ambassador.”</p><p>He reciprocated. “Peace and long life, Spock.”</p>
<hr/><p>Captain Kirk was bouncing on his toes when Spock entered the transporter room. “We’re cleared for departure, Ambassador.” </p><p>“So I see.” </p><p>Kirk was radiating gleeful energy. He flashed a killer grin at the transporter operator, who struggled to repress a smile. “Thanks, Ensign, I’ll get this one.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She seemed disappointed but left promptly. </p><p>Kirk went serious. “Any last words? Warnings? The prime directive doesn’t apply, remember.”</p><p>“In that case…” Spock pretended to consider. “You are not my captain, but if you were, I would suggest that on your return you enroll in Dr. Kinterkali’s class at the Academy.”</p><p>“Umm…” </p><p>Spock stepped onto the transporter pad. He lifted his hand. “Fair winds, Jim. Live <em> long</em>...and prosper.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jim Kirk lay on his bed and bounced a red rubber ball off the ceiling as he listened to Troyan blast music. <em> Enterprise </em>was two days out from Sivao and he still hadn’t decided on a landing party or tactical approach. Ambassador Spock was right: the choices came down to ignoring Sivao’s past and pleading for medical help for humans, or confronting the Sivaoans with the illness of their Eeiauoan outcasts and pleading for medical help for everyone. The first approach certainly seemed simpler and less likely to cause trouble. </p><p>Yeah, Kirk thought to himself. That’s probably why I don’t like it. No trouble. Ha. He resumed tossing the ball. Starfleet wanted that cure, and fast. A lie of omission might not be quite kosher, but that didn’t matter more than lives. Millions of lives, if the disease expanded to humanoids as it had in the other timeline. If—when—the Sivaoans discovered the trick, they wouldn’t be likely to trust the Federation again. But did that really matter?</p><p>The alternative was to trust that Sunfall, a woman he hardly knew, could elicit sympathy and forgiveness for her people. Her presence might also establish the landing party’s maturity in Sivaoan eyes and demonstrate that the Federation wasn’t just a human club. </p><p>Ambassador Spock had said that both the Sivaoans and the Eeiauoans were ashamed of their past. That might work to his team’s benefit, but in Kirk’s experience shame didn’t often bring out the best in people. It hardly ever did.</p><p>Ack! The ball went wild and ping-ponged off his computer.</p><p>He sat up, reminded of an item on his to-do list.  “Computer, who is Dr., um...Kinderkati? She teaches at the academy.”</p><p>A short beep, then “Miranda Kinterkali is a full professor of xenopsychology and human sociology at the Starfleet Academy, She studied at Worces—”</p><p>“Stop,” Kirk said. “What classes is she teaching next year?”</p><p>“‘Intro to Tellarite Negotiating Tactics’ and ‘Human Women: Aliens, Children, or Toys?’” </p><p>Kirk rolled over and laughed. Not too hard to guess what message Spock was sending there. </p><p>He asked his yeoman to set up a meeting and hoped he wouldn’t be dealing with Tellarites.</p>
<hr/><p>The briefing room buzzed with excitement. </p><p>“We’ll match the five in the previous landing party as far as we can,” Kirk said. "So Uhura, Spock, and I; Bones of course; and yes, you, Ambassador Sunfall.” </p><p>She rumbled, a deep sound rather like a purr. “Thank you, Captain.” </p><p>“Remember, you may be exposed to the disease on the planet. Everyone but Spock will be at risk of contracting the adult version.” Kirk had already discussed the risks with McCoy and Uhura, who were both adamant about their participation. He needed them.</p><p>“If we fail, Captain, I will be returning to Eeiauo.” Sunfall did not need to add “to die.”</p><p>“Understood.” Kirk paused. “OK, then. Ambassador Spock indicated that it was Uhura’s song that broke the ice. So we’ll try that first and then, uh...play it by ear.”</p><p>Sulu cringed, but it was Spock’s perfect poker face that made Kirk laugh. “I know there’s not much time, Uhura, but can you and Sunfall prepare some sort of introductory story song? Something that could explain who we are and why we’re there, and ask politely for help. With a hint of desperation.“</p><p>“Easssy,” Sunfall said. “A minor lament like the Pilgrim’s Story with our own lyrics.”</p><p>“Then you intend to reveal that Ambassador Sunfall represents the people Sivao rejected?” Spock asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kirk said. “I want Sunfall’s expertise down there. Her cultural knowledge, her music, her diplomatic skills, and her claws, if necessary.” If the Sivaoans reacted badly, he and Spock would have to protect McCoy and Uhura long enough to beam out. Tigresses like Sunfall weren’t just terrifyingly powerful; they were agile in ways a human couldn’t begin to match.</p><p>Sunfall obligingly bared her wicked teeth, extended her claws, and struck the metal tabletop. McCoy, seated beside her, startled away. </p><p>Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, Spock. She has the right to plead for her people, and the Sivaoans need to listen.”</p><p>“Sivaoans of the other timeline believed the landing party consisted of children asking rude questions. Bringing an Eeiauoan into their camp, worthy as Ambassador Sunfall is, may eliminate that unearned protection.”</p><p>“That belief cost them days of delay. We’ll have our phasers, Spock. I don’t want to use them, but we’re not going down there for a camping expedition. <em> We need to get that plant. </em> I want to give the Sivaoans a chance to heal their rift with Eeiauo, but if we have to revert to strong-armed negotiations, we will. We’re not going to let whole worlds die because of a cat fight.”</p><p>Sunfall hissed and her hackles rose. Uhura looked as if she might spit. </p><p>“Ack, I’m sorry, ladies.” Kirk shook his head. “That was out of line.” He rephrased. “We are <em> not </em>children, and we aren’t going to let childish feuds stand in the way of saving lives. Agreed?“</p><p>Uhura, for one, wasn’t mollified, but she joined in the chorus of “Yessirs.”</p><p>“Good. Bones, you’re confident you can confirm when we’ve found the right plant?”</p><p>“I can tell if it’s the likely candidate, Jim, but I’ll have to verify against the bacteriophage samples in my lab.”</p><p>“That’ll have to do then. We’ll be planetside in 32 hours. Dismissed.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> New Vulcan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spock was dozing again when Sbirek came to wake him. “Dr. T’Kay is here, Spock,” he said softly. </p><p>Spock sighed and put aside the small black-and-white cat that was dozing with him. “I am ready.”</p><p>“Are you certain of that?” The silver-haired doctor who stood at the door was inches shorter than Sbirek and carried—literally—a big stick. She tapped it twice on the stone floor. </p><p>His aches and pains forgotten, Spock quickly drew himself to his feet. He couldn’t breathe for a moment. Then “Tail-Kinker to-Ennien,” he gasped, and the smile on his face did not hide the tear in his voice. “My friend. So you have found me at last.” </p><p>That made her laugh. “I thought <em> you </em>were the seeker.” </p><p>They examined each other for a long moment. Then the doctor turned and handed Sbirek her quarterstaff. He hefted it, made a slight bow, and disappeared. </p><p>She came to Spock, lifted her hands up to his shoulders, and gently pushed him back into his chair. She drew up a stool and sat beside him. </p><p>She pulled at her lower lip and pondered him. “I thought the challenge had ended when you took to the Elysian Fields. And now you’ve traveled through Hades to evade me.”</p><p>“Evan.” He had wondered in the past if she were truly human, if she would ever age. But she had aged. Her face was lined; her bright eyes had dimmed. But she still radiated energy. “You are the vulcanoid hybrid specialist?” </p><p>“Do you doubt me?”</p><p>“Indeed not. Your scope seems limitless.”</p><p>She sighed. “If only it were so. No, I have come to treat an old friend.”</p><p>He blinked, recalling where the <em> Enterprise </em>was traveling at that very moment. “But should you not be on Sivao?” </p><p>A small shake of the head. “We have said our goodbyes, Spock. Now we must let them go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sivao  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a beautiful, sunny day when the team beamed down outside the camp at Sretalles, where their counterparts had successfully concluded a harrowing mission. A cool breeze tossed the leaves of the silvery trees surrounding them. Monkeylike creatures could be seen scurrying in the branches. </p>
<p>“Welcome-homes,” Sunfall said. She gazed at them in wonder, her tail twitching. “I have only known them in story.”</p>
<p>“Which means we’re about to be announced by being pelted with acorns,” said Kirk, who had poured over Ambassador Spock’s report many times. “Look sharp, people. This won’t be the Sivaoans’ first contact with Eeiauoans, but it will be with humans.”</p>
<p>Sunfall shook her whole body, quivering from nose to tail, and then began to survey the landscape. She lifted her nose to the breeze and her ears rotated, seeming to cup the air. “I detect no imminent danger, Captain. All the nearby people are in camp.”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded and waved everyone forward. As predicted, the creatures above began hurling tail-kinker “acorns” as soon as the group set out. McCoy grumbled and threw up an arm to protect his face, but Uhura and Sunfall just looked up and laughed. Spock ignored the nuisance and used his tricorder to surveill the surrounding plant life. </p>
<p>A hundred yards later they stepped out of the fringe of trees and into a sunlit clearing. The unexpected scent of meadowgrass jolted Kirk into a vivid memory of childhood summers. He blinked hard and tried to focus on the multicolored tents that decorated this so-not-Iowan camp. Kits, not kids, were tumbling about in the grass.</p>
<p>Sunfall’s whiskers grazed his cheek. “Captain,” she reminded him. “They will not fear a bard.” </p>
<p>Reluctantly, he let Uhura and Sunfall take the lead. At Sunfall’s signal, Uhura strummed her fingers across her joyeuse. The kits immediately squealed and pounced toward the landing party, only to screech and puff up into frightened balls at the sight and smell of the aliens. </p>
<p>Sunfall dropped on all fours, meeting the children face-to-face and at the same time using her body and tail to protect Spock and the three humans. Adult Sivaoans streamed from their tents. Kirk stretched out his arms to remind the others, unnecessarily, not to reach for their weapons. Thirty or forty Sivaoan adults and a dozen or so children padded toward them. All sniffed curiously at the air.</p>
<p>Sunfall apparently concluded that danger was not imminent. She sat on her haunches and began to speak. “Hello. We come in peace on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. I am Sunfall of Ennien, and these are my colleagues from two worlds in that federation.” She introduced each member of the party. “We have come from <em> Enterprise, </em> a starship now orbiting Sivao.”</p>
<p>A large, gray-striped Sivaoan stepped forward. “I am Winding Path to-Srallansre. You are to-Ennien, Sunfall?”</p>
<p>“Of Ennien,” she said. “May we tell you how it happened?”</p>
<p>Winding Path made a sibilant sound and quickly surveyed the crowd. Kirk didn’t detect any direct communication, but apparently these Sivaoans did wish to satisfy their curiosity. </p>
<p>“<em> Sing </em>,” Winding Path said. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Uhura smiled and lightly pushed down Kirk’s arm so that she could join Sunfall. She plucked a chord on the joyeuse, and the two women began to sing.</p>
<p>In later years, Kirk would replay the tricording of that music many times. It never failed to evoke that sunny morning, the scent of meadowgrass, the friends around him, and the thrill of seeing worlds connect for the first time. Uhura and Sunfall sang of the history and hopes of the Federation, its compulsion to explore without injuring other life, the many peoples who had joined together, and, finally, the disease that threatened to wipe out one of those worlds. </p>
<p>Sunfall sang the last verse alone. “I am of that world, Eeiauo, the home of exiles.” Whiskers jerked, some hackles went up, and one adult began scooping up children. A nursing mother with four kits slinked into a tent. Sunfall continued to sing. “Outcast we were for injuring life. Now a sickness of old rages and we, your exiled children, come to seek the cure that heals your present children. Today I am to-Sivao to plead for the forgiveness of those who are of Sivao.”</p>
<p>She ended there. In the quiet that followed, Kirk heard nothing but the wind and some welcome-homes chattering in the distance. </p>
<p>A small, tri-colored Sivaoan sitting next to Winding Path spoke first. “You have never been to Ennien then, Sunfall?” </p>
<p>Sunfall stood. “Only in song.” </p>
<p>“You have walked far,” Winding Path said. “You bring us shame.”</p>
<p>Uhura put a hand on Sunfall’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Shame that should not be spoken of with children and aliens!” A large Sivaoan with a dull white coat stalked through the crowd, which skittered away to accommodate her. “I am Stiff Tail to-Srallansre. What cure do you seek here?”</p>
<p>Dr. McCoy answered. “The cure for the disease you call noisy baby, which is devastating the adults of Eeiauo. We have word of a plant that can trea—”</p>
<p>Stiff Tail swatted McCoy across the face. He reeled into Kirk’s arms. </p>
<p>“Captain!” Spock warned. “Such blows are commonplace here. Take no action.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t…” Well, he <em> was, </em> but his hands were full. Kirk stood McCoy on his feet and straightened his own shirt. “Are you hurt, Bones?” </p>
<p>Spock was already using his tricorder to assess McCoy’s condition. “No permanent damage,” he concluded. </p>
<p>McCoy shot him a sharp look and looked at the data. “Except to my pride,” he said. </p>
<p>Only then did Kirk notice that Winding Path was hissing incomprehensibly at the aptly named Stiff Tail. Sunfall then snarled something the translator rendered as “Only a [cursed] fool would strike a human instead of a bard! And only a madcat would strike a bard!”</p>
<p>Stiff Tail spat. <em> “You! </em>You outcasts destroyed our forests! Have you forgotten that? We have seen no sdalk plants in twenty years.” </p>
<p>Oh, no. No, no, no. How could the timeline eliminate the cure and not the disease? </p>
<p>Uhura sagged into a crouch beside Sunfall and leaned heavily against her side. Sunfall began to keen. </p>
<p>“Damn it, Jim.” Kirk could see the consequences unraveling in McCoy’s head. “It could take us months, years even, to find a replacement that works as well. That’s thousands of lives lost every day.”</p>
<p>Only Spock seemed unfazed. “Indeed, Doctor. Yet this appears to be a healthy society two thousand years after the Eeiauoans were cast out. Sunfall’s people cannot be responsible for the loss of the sdalk. Perhaps…” He turned to Winding Path. “Is there a physician in your camp?” </p>
<p>Winding Path’s ears flicked forward. “Yess. An apprentice. LongLegs, are you here?” A young silver-gray Sivaoan with a white masklike patch on her face emerged shyly from the back of the crowd. The adolescent in the motley coat introduced her. “This is LongLegs to-Ennien. She studies with Catchclaw to-Ennien.” </p>
<p>“Spock to-Enterprise,” he responded. “Doctor, do your kits still suffer from noisy baby?” </p>
<p>“Yess,” LongLegs said. “It iss not much suffering.”</p>
<p>“And when an adult contracts the disease?” </p>
<p>LongLegs’ ears flicked back and her teeth bared in revulsion. “<em>Much </em> suffering. We make sure every child is exposed so that does not happen.”</p>
<p>“No vaccine then.” McCoy jumped in. “Can it be treated?”</p>
<p>“I have never seen it. But I am not a doctor yet. Catchclaw has not shown me.” </p>
<p>Sunfall rose to her full height. She flicked one ear disdainfully at Stiff Tail. “Winding Path to-Srallansre, can your people forgive mine? Will you help us?”</p>
<p>“The shame is as much ours as yours,” Winding Path said. “LongLegs and I will walk with you to Ennien and ask Catchclaw for help.” </p>
<p>“No need to walk,” Kirk said. Exposing beam technology to the Sivaoans was a small price to pay for a cure. “If you agree, we can take you there in seconds.” </p>
<p>And so, after Spock and Winding Path put their heads together to determine likely coordinates, the newly enhanced landing party was beamed to Ennien.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> New Vulcan </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing a thump with a quarterstaff awaited recalcitrant patients, Spock reclined in his chair without complaint and allowed Evan Wilson to examine him thoroughly. She did not harangue or pontificate, and she had the sense not to touch without permission. </p>
<p>When her exam was complete, he sat up while she puzzled over her medical tricorder. “You are a unique specimen, Spock, but it doesn’t look to me as if your human and your Vulcan halves are at war.”</p>
<p>“They are not,” he agreed. ”Biologically or intellectually.”</p>
<p>“Truth?” she asked. “That is...that gladdens my heart.”</p>
<p>“Mine as well. It seems only fitting that age should have some benefit.”</p>
<p>“What is it then? Are you worrying about the young ones?” </p>
<p>“As <em> you </em>are. I, however, am responsible for providing the Federation with the facts that have dispatched them on this mission.”</p>
<p>She chuffed. “Armed with a good deal more information than we had, and years ahead of the next epidemic. I call that a good thing.”</p>
<p>Spock wanted to believe that. “That is my hope. But I must confess that I feel new empathy for my father.” A wry twist of the lips. “Sending them off...knowing that life now takes them on faraway paths...it was difficult.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Evan glanced again at her tricorder and frowned. “Your father is here in this timeline? He is healthy?”</p>
<p>“My father’s counterpart, yes. It seems passing through a black hole has improved our relationship.”</p>
<p>She chortled. “Ha! That wouldn’t work on my father.” </p>
<p>He raised a brow to inquire if she was waiving her proscription against personal questions. It appeared not. He decided to offer a confidence of his own.</p>
<p>“I had a rare pleasant dream last night. My father and mother and I were in the protected courtyard of our home.” What a gift to relive that time again. “I was playing tug-of-war with my sehlat while my mother splashed her face and hands in the cool water of the fountain—a wedding gift. </p>
<p>“My father’s control must have slipped for a moment, for I felt his...not sorrow, precisely. A premonition of sorrow. And instead of fearing the loss of my mother, I immediately came to dread the eventual death of my pet.” </p>
<p>Evan was listening intently. “No child should contemplate the death of a parent. I’m glad you couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“That apprehension of inevitable loss often underlay my feelings about the humans of the <em> Enterprise </em>crew.” A tiny smile. “Even a beloved pet is not the most flattering of analogies, I realize.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of them would object.” She smiled. “Well, perhaps Leonard.”</p>
<p>Without doubt. “I am glad that I will not have to watch this new crew age and die.”</p>
<p>Evan placed her tricorder on a side table and perched on the tall stool that he had already come to think of as hers. “Tell me about them. What are they like?” </p>
<p>“It is fortunate that Sunfall is accompanying them. Otherwise they might well be rejected as children.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “That young, eh?”</p>
<p>“At 162 it seems so to me. Still, you would know them instantly. On the whole, I think them little changed. Perhaps they are more content than the people we knew—except for the captain. Nero cost him his happy childhood. He is...rougher around the edges. More aggressive, less open-minded. But rich in friends and a highly capable leader.”</p>
<p>“And your counterpart?”</p>
<p>“Ah. He is in love with Lt. Uhura.”</p>
<p>Evan grinned. “Oh, my. Walking in his father’s footsteps, is he? Does she return his feelings?”</p>
<p>“She does.” </p>
<p>“Well, doesn’t that beat all,” she drawled, imitating a certain doctor they both knew well. </p>
<p>“McCoy is little changed.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. Now, how about telling me what’s going on with you?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow. The High Council has requested my attendance in the morning. Perhaps you will accompany me?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Sivao </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ennien was a larger camp than Sretalles. LongLegs bounded immediately to wrap her tail around a friend, and Sunfall assessed the crowded camp with something like awe.</p>
<p>Winding Path spared the team any reintroductions by relaying, down to the last detail, everything that had transpired when Sunfall and the others appeared. A ripple of something that might have been amusement accompanied the description of Stiff Tail’s comeuppance. Although Winding Path didn’t sing, he did repeat Sunfall and Uhura’s lyrics exactly, word for word. He concluded with a description of beaming that had everyone enthralled.</p>
<p>“Virtually infallible memories,” Spock murmured to Kirk. </p>
<p>“Impressive,” Kirk agreed. It always surprised and pleased him when nonhumans reacted to humans without fear. He turned to McCoy. “Bones, I think you’re up.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He stepped forward. “I’m Dr. Leonard McCoy, um, to-Enterprise. Your friend here has told you about the disease that’s threatening our people. Is Dr. Catchclaw here? I’d like to consult with her.” </p>
<p>The large Sivaoan that LongLegs had greeted so happily waved her chestnut tail. “I am Catchclaw to-Ennien, Dr. Leonard McCoy to-Enterprise.”</p>
<p>McCoy grimaced slightly. His left eye was already swelling shut. “Please, ma’am, just call me Leonard. We’re looking for a cure for a sickness you call noisy baby. Or a vaccine, a treatment, anything that will help.”</p>
<p>Sunfall moved to sit beside McCoy. “It is killing adults among my people in great numbers. We call it the Long Death.”</p>
<p>A shudder ran down Catchclaw’s shoulders. “I saw it once. I would not wish to see it again.”</p>
<p>“It can kill my people too,” McCoy added. “Our scientists are working desperately for a remedy, but every day more people are dying.”</p>
<p>Catchclaw’s ears flicked back. The translator captured her alarm. “But noisy baby is everywhere in this camp! I do not know how to treat you!” LongLegs jumped beside her mentor and rubbed her head against Catchclaw’s side. </p>
<p>“That’s my job, ma’am,” McCoy said. “But could you treat Sunfall if she fell ill?”</p>
<p>Catchclaw’s head tilted. “Possible, but difficult in this season. I usually prepare enough medication for two or three patients in the spring, though I have never needed so much.”</p>
<p>“In your lab, perhaps?” Spock nodded toward a structure almost hidden in the trees at the far edge of the camp. Kirk hadn’t even seen it.</p>
<p>“No. The preparation degrades in less than two months. LongNose has suggested synthesizing it, but it hasn’t been a high priority. So few adults are affected.”</p>
<p>“Would there be recor—’’ McCoy cut himself off. “Would there be <em> stories </em>about this medicine? Formulae? Anything?”</p>
<p>“How to find, how to treat, yes, of course,” Catchclaw said. “As we have not yet determined the active ingredients…” She shrugged. “Even LongNose couldn’t remember that.”</p>
<p>“We <em> have </em>to find it,” Kirk said. </p>
<p>“Pleassse,” Sunfall added. </p>
<p>Catchclaw looped her tail around her student. “It seems you are due for an early lesson, LongLegs. The tubers will not be easy to find at this time of year. At least we will have two bards on the journey.”</p>
<p>Kirk made a face. “So we're taking a hike after all,” he said. “Thank you?”</p>
<p><em> “Thank you,” </em>  Uhura and McCoy corrected simultaneously.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> New Vulcan </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Councilors, allow me to introduce Dr. T’Kay, the physician you summoned on my behalf. I am most grateful.” </p>
<p>Councilor T’Daj greeted Evan courteously on behalf of the council and had chairs brought into the chamber for Spock and the doctor. “We are pleased you could assist our colleague, Doctor.”</p>
<p>Evan gave Spock the evil eye—a look that, if he had been human, would likely have been a swat. She rose from her chair. “I have not yet determined how to assist, ma’am, but I <em> am determined </em> to find out.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” the councilor said. </p>
<p>Spock remained seated, but he straightened his spine and folded his hands in his lap, adopting the most respectful posture he could manage. “Councilors, I have asked Dr. T’Kay here not just as my physician, but as an expert on Romulans and Romulan-Vulcan hybrids. I believe she may be able to advise on any conclusions you draw from my previous remarks.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Councilor T’Pir said. “Doctor, Spock has told this council that, in his previous timeline, an alliance with the Romulans proved essential to protecting the Federation. Should we of this timeline succeed in moving the Rihannsu to safety, how do you assess the prospects for a reunification of our peoples, both genetically and politically?”</p>
<p>Evan was briefly shocked into silence. She collapsed back into her seat. “By Elath,” she said, and her reverence was genuine. “A Romulan destroyed your world and you not only hope to save Romulans, but to bring them into your sphere? I am gobsmacked.”</p>
<p>The entire council stared at her owlishly. </p>
<p>“Logic and the desire for peace and prosperity work together in this instance, as in so many,” Councilor Svod pointed out. “As we now decrease, our devotion to the way of Surak must increase inversely.” </p>
<p>“I would have sworn...” Evan said. “I apologize, and I salute you. I must excuse myself from the political question. Ambassador Spock has more experience and better judgment in this area than anyone alive. Of this I am certain.</p>
<p>“As for the genetic question, I am optimistic. Though complex medical intervention is now required to assure healthy Vulcan-Romulan children, a consortium of scientists could resolve most issues within...two to three years, I would estimate. Perhaps less time if the full force of Vulcan science is applied.”</p>
<p>“Would you join such a consortium?” Sarek asked from his end of the table.</p>
<p>Evan looked accusingly at Spock. He spread his hands. “Not my doing. You are free to choose.”</p>
<p>She thought uninterrupted for what seemed a very long time. Spock knew Evan seldom stayed anywhere for more than a few months. </p>
<p>“A question?” the doctor said finally. </p>
<p>T’Daj nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Will you welcome other humanoid hybrids?”</p>
<p>For once, the council members were visibly taken aback. </p>
<p>A pause, and then “An expedited vote on the question?” T’Daj asked. No one objected. “Let us start with you, Councilor Svod.”</p>
<p>The old man raised one finger. “Yea.” </p>
<p>The other councilors repeated the action one-by-one until only Sarek remained. “I named my son Spock, the uniter, and so he has been. There is strength in infinite combinations. I vote yes.”</p>
<p>Odd, Spock thought, that to be “moved” meant to be frozen. For he could not stir from his seat. He was aware that he ought to respond, that Evan was amusing herself at his dumbstruck state, but little in his life had prepared him for a surge of such diverse, inexpressible emotions. </p>
<p>“The motion is carried unanimously,” T’Daj said. “Thank you, Dr. T’Kay. We will adjourn so that you may consult with your patient.” She stood and lifted her hand in the ta’a. “Peace to you, Spock, son of Sarek, child of Amanda.”</p>
<p>He managed to wobble to a stand and return the salute. Then Sarek was there, pulling Spock’s arm over his shoulder, and taking him home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Sivao </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sivaoans didn’t use maps, but Catchclaw could describe their target region sufficiently well for Spock to have them beamed nearby. He took care to see that they landed nowhere near the sort of grabfoot colony that had nearly killed Ambassador Spock’s party. This deep in the forest, roaming slashbacks and other predators were not so easily avoided. </p>
<p>Kirk took a few minutes to explain his team’s phasers to Catchclaw and LongLegs. Catchclaw seemed relieved to know that the clawless humans had some defense—and also that their weapons would not significantly damage the delicate forest environment. After she described the tubers they were seeking, Kirk had Scotty replicate and beam down some long-bladed spades. Transporter, phasers, communicators, replicators...Kirk sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound.</p>
<p>Then the work began. Catchclaw and LongLegs led the team through dense forest, searching for the scent of a shrub only they could identify. Sunfall followed close on their heels, hoping to catch a whiff. Kirk led the humans, trailed by McCoy and Uhura, who was singing a low ballad Kirk hadn’t heard before. Spock took a protective position in the back, a phaser in one hand and his tricorder in the other. It wasn’t long before Kirk wished he’d ordered machetes as well as spades.</p>
<p>It seemed like hours before Catchclaw finally halted and sniffed. “Do you scent that, LongLegs?” </p>
<p>LongLegs’ whiskers twitched. “Iss not very strong,” she said dubiously. </p>
<p>Sunfall tried to distinguish the aroma from all the others around her. “That minty scent?” she asked. “It is faint.” </p>
<p>“Wrong time of year,” Catchclaw reminded everyone. “And it’s not what we’re looking for. But the tubers like the same soils.” </p>
<p>“Oh, great,” McCoy mumbled. </p>
<p>“Worth a try,” Uhura said—valiantly, Kirk thought. </p>
<p>“Catchclaw to-Ennien,” Spock said. “If you can tell me the size and shape of the tubers, my tricorder may point us in the right direction.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have said that before?” McCoy snarked. </p>
<p>“No, Doctor. As Catchclaw can no doubt tell you, these woods are replete with tubers, roots, fungi, and the like. Without knowing the chemical composition, we rely on finding companion plants to improve our odds.”</p>
<p>“Yesss,” Catchclaw said. “It iss cubelike. Yellow. Two feet deep. About the size of my metacarpal pad.” She lifted her hand to demonstrate for the humans. “The inside stinks,” she told Sunfall. </p>
<p>Spock circled the minty shrubs looking for similar tubers. “Perhaps here?” he said at last. “Though they are smaller than described.” </p>
<p>Sunfall pounced to the area and began digging. Her claws made quick work of the topsoil. The dryer soil beneath was more challenging. Kirk, Uhura, LongLegs, and McCoy jumped in with spades while Catchclaw stood watch and Spock continued to search. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Sunfall grabbed a tough purple stem and began to pull, revealing a string of what looked to Kirk like nobbly old dice. Catchclaw grabbed one and scratched a line across it. LongLegs and Sunfall drew back in disgust. “Ew!” </p>
<p>Carchclaw smiled. ”Yes, <em> stinkss.”</em></p>
<p>A grinning McCoy clapped her on the shoulder. “The best medicine always does.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well done!” Uhura hugged Sunfall. “We found it!” </p>
<p>“We’ll need more,” Catchclaw cautioned. </p>
<p>“You heard her, people,” Kirk said. Again, the others jumped in to dig while Spock took the cubes to analyze with his tricorder. Catchclaw stood watch. </p>
<p>“I may be able to detect more tubers in this vicin—” </p>
<p>Catchclaw screamed and launched herself skyward in a remarkable leap. A gigantic gold beast pounced on LongLegs, fastened its claws around her, and drew her head and neck toward its scimitar-like teeth.</p>
<p>The deadly strike failed, for Catchclaw was already on the beast’s back, sinking her shorter but still vicious teeth into the beast’s spine. A half-second later, Kirk, Uhura, and Spock all fired their phasers. It took several seconds for the creature to go down. </p>
<p>McCoy scrambled to the pile of bodies. “Help me!” Kirk rolled a stunned Catchclaw off the top of the pile. He needed Spock’s help to drag the enormous sabertooth off LongLegs, who lay broken and bleeding beneath it. </p>
<p>Sunfall jumped up to protect them. “Slashbacks travel in pairs, Captain! They must be downwind!” She and Uhura took a defensive posture around McCoy and the injured Sivaoans. “Protect your backs,” she warned the humans. </p>
<p>Kirk flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Beam up McCoy and the two Sivaoans. Now!”</p>
<p>“Aye, Captain!” A moment later the doctor and the two stunned Sivaoans sparkled out of the forest.</p>
<p>Spock fell to his knees to search for the tubers he had dropped in the attack. When she realized what had happened, Sunfall dropped to the ground beside him and quickly sniffed out two. She and Spock scrabbled in the dirt for more while Kirk and Uhura circled around them, phasers drawn. </p>
<p>Uhura reached down with her left hand to keep track of Spock’s position. “Nyota, defend  yourself!” he snapped. Kirk saw the glint of her teeth. </p>
<p>“Make it fast,” Kirk urged. </p>
<p>Sunfall hissed in frustration as she raked her claws through the dig site. She found only one more cube. Spock was stretching for his fallen tricorder when the beast’s mate struck. </p>
<p>The slashback clawed Uhura and Kirk aside with one enormous paw and landed heavily atop Spock’s back, crushing him into the dirt. Sunfall growled deep in her chest and slashed her claws across the beast’s eyes. Enraged, it jumped to her and they clasped belly-to-belly in a deadly embrace, powerful legs kicking. Sunfall yowled as she tried to work her teeth into the throat of the slashback, which was at least twice her size. The snarls and screeches hissing from the antagonists were terrifying.</p>
<p>Kirk crawled away from the combatants. His right arm wasn’t working. Worse, he couldn’t see his first officer. “Spock,” he wheezed. Oh, that was definitely a broken rib. </p>
<p>“I have him,” Uhura responded grimly. She crouched over a prone Spock, who was groaning softly and patting the ground—no longer searching for his tricorder but for a phaser. Uhura was armed only with a spade. </p>
<p>At last Kirk found his own weapon lodged under his abdomen. He groped for it with his left hand and, after what seemed an eternity, finally pulled it free. He strained to half-sit and awkwardly tossed the phaser to Uhura. She snatched it out of the air and fired. </p>
<p>A long blast of energy stunned the grappling pair. Kirk moaned in pain and lay down again. He heard Uhura flip open a communicator. “Enterprise, emergency beam out,” she said, cool as if she were at her bridge station. “Medical team to the transporter room.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> New Vulcan </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Sarek’s help, Evan and Sbirek got Spock settled in bed. Evan closed the bedroom door and confronted Spock’s father. </p>
<p>“Tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Sarek’s brow went up. “He is dying, Dr. T’Kay. You must know this.” Sbirek nodded.</p>
<p>“I do! But why? <em> What </em>is ailing him?”</p>
<p>“The souls of billions of Vulcans and Romulans.”</p>
<p>“What?” Evan didn’t understand. “But Nero was responsible. Spock didn't cause their deaths.”</p>
<p>Sarek motioned Evan to take a seat. “Immaterial. They have died nonetheless. Except for a handful of very young children, every living Vulcan is in pain, Doctor.” He ruffled a hand through Sbirek’s hair. “Our purpose now is to preserve our culture and raise a generation that can live in peace, without pain.”</p>
<p>“But it’s nearly five years since the destruction.” That was stupid and cruel. Evan corrected herself. “Of course, that wound would never heal. Of course, of course...but you, all of you...you go on, proudly and true to yourselves. You must have formed some defenses.”</p>
<p>“The Gol High Master has helped Spock build defenses, but no wall could last forever against such an onslaught. Spock has used his time well.”</p>
<p><em> “Let me help. </em>Please. Tell me how.” </p>
<p>Sarek made a slight bow. “In fact I had hoped to plead your help. Stay beside him. This evening I must seek the assistance of the Gol High Master myself. I am to carry Spock’s katra to the ark tomorrow, and it is too heavy a burden for me to carry alone.”</p>
<p>Evan sagged. “Tomorrow? <em> No.” </em></p>
<p>Sbirek tilted his head at her, and Sarek calmly, patiently awaited her answer.</p>
<p>She drew in a long, shaky breath. “I will serve.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> Aboard </em>Enterprise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kirk awoke in sickbay, he saw McCoy and Catchclaw conferring over LongLegs, who slept in the bed beside him. Judging from their tone, the young apprentice would recover. He rolled over with a repressed groan. Spock and Uhura huddled beside the bed on the other side. “Uhura?” he asked. </p>
<p>She turned, and he winced at the sight of her. Tears streaked her cheeks and the left side of her face and shoulders was slashed and bleeding. “Sir,” she said. <em> “Captain. </em> Sunfall is dead.” </p>
<p>Spock palmed Uhura’s back and drew her close. “She saved us, Captain.” </p>
<p>Uhura buried her sob in Spock’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Kirk fell back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. “She certainly did,” he said. “Well done, Lieutenant.” </p>
<p>And all for naught. They’d have to go back, this time with a battalion of security guards. </p>
<p>Spock must have recognized his chagrin, for he displayed the contents of one hand to Kirk. “Found in the pads of Sunfall’s hand, Captain. She never let go of them.” There, crushed so badly that even Kirk had no trouble smelling them, were the three little cubes Sunfall had died for. </p>
<p>McCoy wrinkled his nose, coughed, and shooed Spock away. “You’re cleared, Spock, so why don’t you and Catchclaw take that reeking stuff to Chapel. Maybe the three of you can do something with it.” </p>
<p>The doctor turned his attention to Uhura. He brushed his hands gently down her arms and took a close look at her. “Unless you want a glamorous fencing scar, Nyota, I’ve got some work to do.” </p>
<p>“It <em> would </em>be badass,” Kirk contributed.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jim, or I’ll claw you myself.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> New Vulcan </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was early evening when Spock awoke to find Evan at his bedside. </p>
<p>She smiled and reached to shake her quarterstaff at him. “You don’t even have the sense to squawk when you’re hurt. Why didn’t I know you were in pain?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t sit up, so he merely turned his head to her. “It’s not the sort of pain your tricorder can analyze. And it is...with help I have...measured it.”</p>
<p>Measured out billions of deaths. Yes. “ 'Pain which cannot forget falls upon the heart drop by drop',” she recited. </p>
<p>“ ‘Until against our will comes wisdom through the awful grace of god.’ You know the Stoics, Evan? That will serve you well if you stay on Vulcan.”</p>
<p>She blinked away a tear. “I could use some stoicism right now.”</p>
<p>How he wished he could take her hand. But, though she was not a telepath, she was too close to him to risk it. “I am sorry. I know the pain of watching a friend die. But I am glad you are here. I imagined a lonely death in some Romulan prison cell."</p>
<p>One side of his mouth twitched up. “Although early in life I assumed Jim would get us both killed in some adventure. But he has gone before me.” Spock shuddered. </p>
<p>“What can I do?” Evan asked. “Anything.”</p>
<p>“Anything?” He managed a smile. “Then tell me the story of how you came to be here.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Extortion, is it now?” Evan couldn’t quite produce a real smile. “Well, I will yield.” </p>
<p>She pulled her stool closer to his bed and paused to think. “From the time I was a small girl—don’t laugh now, I am <em> not </em>a girl—I wanted to be a doctor. And my father did not approve at all. He made crude jokes about my height and...well, best forgotten. So I studied in secret and made elaborate plans to escape our little colony. And do you know what happened?”</p>
<p>“I do not.”</p>
<p>”My father sold me onto one of the very merchant ships where I had dreamed of being a stowaway.”</p>
<p>“Sold you?” Spock croaked. “Evan!”</p>
<p>“Well, it was billed as indentured servitude. Chicanery. The captain had bought a Wranbaz vessel on the cheap and needed someone small enough to service his engines through their tiny Jeffries tubes. He was willing to educate me to the task. I learned, and then I agreed to stay on two years past my term if he would drop me at a planet with a respected medical school and front my first two years’ tuition. And he did.” </p>
<p>“A good man.”</p>
<p>“He was. After I graduated, I made a virtual tour of the sector looking for backwaters like my home, with people in desperate need of education and public health measures. That became my life, and I loved it. I still love it.”</p>
<p>Spock lifted his head. “But how, my friend, did you arrive here? You could not have come through the black hole.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said. Spock thought he caught a twinkle in her eye. “I came through the City.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Spock’s head dropped back on his pillow and he closed his eyes. A moment later his eyes blinked open again. “The City? The Guardian?” </p>
<p>“Yes. The late-lamented precursor to my <em> Jamie </em>was caught in the time disturbances and crashed. And I found the Guardian. Or perhaps it found me. </p>
<p>“Ever since I’ve been traveling through it, trying to heal history’s greatest wounds and end each plague before it can spread. But I am only one doctor, with only limited knowledge. I’ve found even that is often unwelcome.”</p>
<p>Spock opened his eyes. “You do not berate me then, for interfering in this timeline?”</p>
<p><em> “Aarrgh. </em> It’s our timeline too, Spock. What good is the wisdom of age if we don’t apply it?”</p>
<p>“You told me once…” He was fading into exhaustion. “Do you remember? That it was a crime to erase painful memories, for they are essential to forming us.”</p>
<p>“I remember. I don’t think I said ‘crime.’ A mistake, though. To think that all the beauty and the joy can be disentangled from...all the rest.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I...learned.”</p>
<p>“Sleep now,” Evan said, and he obeyed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Sivao </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days after the forest attack, on another sunny day, Catchclaw and LongLegs returned to Ennien with the landing party. Catchclaw had offered Sunfall an honored burial in her ancestral homeland, but Uhura flatly declined. Sunfall had died for her outcast people and she would want to rejoin them in exile. </p>
<p>Winding Path and a solemn group of Sivaoans assembled to greet the party. Catchclaw gave her apprentice a lick and a pat, and LongLegs disappeared into a tent. </p>
<p>A speech of gratitude died on Kirk’s lips. He motioned McCoy forward. “Tell them, Bones.”</p>
<p>The doctor cleared his throat. “We’ve been able to synthesize the treatment that doctors Catchclaw and LongLegs found for us, at risk to their own lives. Sunfall of Ennien gave her life.” He stopped and let the moment extend. “I expect the Federation will send you an ambassador to express our thanks. But let me just say, as a doctor, for this crew...now we can return home with help for the sick. I won’t have to, to...hold the hands of the dying with no hope to offer. Thank you. Thank you for that.”</p>
<p>Winding Path responded. “We will welcome your ambassador, but first we wish to reunite with the people our ancestors banished.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Uhura, who had been standing stoically beside Spock, gasped in delight. “That would have made Sunfall so happy.” </p>
<p>Mission accomplished, Kirk thought. One casualty, millions saved, allies procured. The Federation would be thrilled. But that one woman...he couldn’t forget that one. </p>
<p>Best get on with the job, he told himself. “Speed is life-saving now, so we’ll say our goodbyes and hope to encounter you again soon.” </p>
<p>Catchclaw gave McCoy a pat and rejoined her people. Spock lifted his hand in the ta’a. “Goodbye,” Uhura said. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Kirk nodded to Winding Path and the assembled Sivaoans and flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Four to beam up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>McCoy couldn’t escape the transporter room fast enough. Spock and Uhura lingered, awaiting potential orders. </p>
<p>“Uhura, a word?” Kirk said. Spock left. </p>
<p>Kirk couldn’t think how to start. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Uhura prompted. </p>
<p>He spread his hands. “I wanted to say how sorry I am about Sunfall. And I’m sorry that I underestimated you both. Spock and I would be dead without you two.” </p>
<p>She nodded thoughtfully. “It’s true. But I don’t need special thanks. I’m a member of the <em> Enterprise </em>crew. That’s all you need to remember.” She smiled. “That, and please stop making passes at every woman aboard.”</p>
<p>Kirk mugged a smile. “Yes’m. I’m pretty sure Ambassador Spock was trying to tell me the same thing.”</p>
<p>Uhura laughed. “He’s a wise man. I can’t wait to tell him that we’ve found a treatment.”</p>
<p>“And that <em> will </em>be your job. Let’s get underway, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>New Vulcan</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sbirek brought Evan tea late that night as she perched at Spock’s bedside. His little tuxedo cat leaped on the bed and curled at Spock’s feet. “My uncle will die tomorrow,” he said. </p>
<p>Evan sobbed, just once, and cut herself off. “Yes,” she said. “How are you, little one? Are you hurting?” </p>
<p>He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. That’s where my mama is.”</p>
<p>Evan did weep then. She pulled Sbirek to her and he let her pet him for a moment. Then he went into the living room and emerged with a chair for himself. And so they sat together through most of the night, watching, talking, and napping.</p>
<p>Spock woke before dawn with a brief resurgence of energy. “Evan.”</p>
<p>She started. “I’m here.” </p>
<p>“You will stay? I fear that…” His dread was so unguarded that Evan shivered.</p>
<p>“My Vulcans…we…may disappear into…”</p>
<p>She put on cheerful determination like a dress. “We won’t let that happen, will we, Sbirek?” </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Sbirek said. “I’m going to be a doctor and help Evan, Uncle. She could be a Vulcan too, just like the Romulans. And then, when it’s time, we’re going to fly away and explore. Evan says she knows many people who are felinoids!”</p>
<p>Spock smiled. “She does indeed. You will like them, I think.”</p>
<p>The doorbell chimed. Sbirek scampered to answer it. </p>
<p>Spock’s head rolled to the doctor. “Evan, there will be a short time...after, when I still live. My father will take the pain with him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Don’t go, she wanted to plead. Not yet. Please don't go.</p>
<p>Sarek and the Gol High Master, clad entirely in black, slipped quietly into the room. Evan drew away from them, uncharacteristically frightened. She retreated to the far wall, clutching her arms around herself.</p>
<p>Sarek seemed to understand. “It will ease him, Doctor. Do not be concerned.” He leaned over the bed and lifted Spock’s hand to his temple. </p>
<p>“Remember,” Spock said softly.</p>
<p>Sarek grunted and nearly fell to his knees. The High Master caught and held him. Sarek made a choking sound, staggered upright, and brushed a hand across Spock’s cheek. He seemed ready to speak, but whatever words he had were exchanged silently with his son.</p>
<p>The High Master took Sarek’s arm and led him from the apartment. Silence reigned.</p>
<p>Evan tiptoed to the bedside and allowed herself to brush Spock’s hair into something like Vulcan order. Then she took his hand. Sbirek crept back into the room.</p>
<p>Spock opened his eyes and searched her face. She pressed her lips together, unable to manage a smile, and blinked away tears. </p>
<p>“Our game is nearly over,” he said. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you tell me it’s a challenge, not a game? No winners or losers.”</p>
<p>He squeezed her fingers. “But I have won much wealth.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Spock.” She drew in a long, shuddery breath. “You have played beautifully.” </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and didn’t speak again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sun of New Vulcan crested the far hills, Evan asked Sbirek to open the bedroom window. </p>
<p>His brows lifted quizzically, and she said, “Humor me, please?”</p>
<p>He did, flinging open the window and leaning out to breathe deep of the cool morning air. Desert birds began to chirp and sing in the early light.</p>
<p>“Is that a haurok?” Evan asked, in a vain attempt to stop counting every breath Spock took.</p>
<p>Sbirek shook his head, smiling at her ignorance. “No, haurok are crepuscular. That’s a lara. They’re auroral. Sarek bought three nesting pairs from a Romulan trader.”</p>
<p>They know how to rebuild a world, Evan thought. I’m glad I’ll be a part of it.</p>
<p>A soft beep prompted Sbirek to check his handset. He slipped off the windowsill. “Evan, Sivao is sending a cure to Eeiauo! <em> Enterprise </em>found it.”</p>
<p>Spock didn’t stir; he had not heard. </p>
<p>“So his memory has been a blessing,” Evan said, a laugh and a sob united. She touched her lips to Spock’s forehead. “And it will be for a blessing.”</p>
<p>The little cat jumped off the bed, and Sbirek left to feed it. </p>
<p>Spock’s breathing shifted, roughened. Evan clasped his hand in both of hers. “Fair winds, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” he whispered, and he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.history.com/news/the-extraordinary-secret-life-of-dr-james-barry">The Extraordinary Secret Life of Dr. James Barry</a>      For real.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/">Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)</a>
</p>
<p>In Kagan's book, LongLegs is called Jinx. The events that earned her that name haven't yet occurred in this timeline. </p>
<p>Tail-Kinker to-Ennien is the name Evan Wilson chose for herself on Sivao. Martha Bodner was her engineering alias, and T'Kay was a Vulcan trickster. Evan Wilson itself, of course, is an alias.</p>
<p>"The graveyards are full of indispensable men.”<br/> —Charles de Gaulle<br/>(He also said “The more I get to know men, the more I love <strike>cats</strike> dogs.”)</p>
<p>“And even in our sleep, pain which cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, until in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom through the awful grace of God.”<br/>—Aeschylus</p>
<p>              *** Godspeed, Mr. Nimoy, and thank you. ***</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>